The First Time
by Lils Solo
Summary: This is a Mary Sue, if you don't like that kind of story, please do not read. For those of you that do, this is the story of how Han Solo and Lily are thrown together. Han is only a child until he has to raise his younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

The First Time

By: Han Solo

Chapter 1

Surprise

Han Solo, age 10, was walking through the halls of the _Trader's Luck_, it was his home. It had been his home ever since he could remember. He sighs as he walks towards the infirmary. He had been called there. But for what reason, he really didn't know. He knew that a woman had come on board, and that she had wanted to see him. Why? He didn't know. But something was going to happen to change his life, he knew that much. But he didn't know what it was. He hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't too huge. He had talked to Dewlanna, who knew what was going on. But she didn't tell Han, she told him that it was a surprise and he would have to wait and see. He then stops he hears a loud cry of pain. He shrinks against the wall and edges his way to the door.

Garris Shrike, captain of the _Trader's Luck_ was watching as a woman gave birth. He looked over and saw Han and smiles, "Han, It's so nice you could join us. I have a surprise for you." He then reached through the door and grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, "This is Lilian Anna Solo, she's a Jedi Knight and she is giving birth. She asked me to watch over her child and make sure the empire isn't going to find it. She is not going to make it through the birth." He smiled nastily at the woman, "Mrs. Solo, this is Han Solo, he will be looking after your child." He then looks at Han with a glare in his eyes, that told Han that he would watch over this child or he would suffer the consequences.

Han looked at the woman in surprise, it had only been a few days since the empire had been formed, and now this woman was coming to him for help. This was weird, did she know his father. It seems that this might be his sibling. He looks at Shrike, "Who is this woman? Why would I care if her child survives or not?" He said as he looked at the woman trying to convey that he didn't really intend on putting the child in danger. He looks at the woman who was fading, he could tell by the look on her face. She was not going to make it, and that upset Han. She might be his mother, her last name was Solo, but then he remembered, his mother died, he looks at the woman, "How do you know who I am?" He asked as he flinched when Shrike gave him a glare.

Shrike looks at Han and shakes his head, "She's your step mother, this child is your sister." He smiles at Lily, "Now Mrs. Solo, it is time to push." He then looks at Han, "I wanted you to be here so that you can help me take care of the little brat." He then looks at the woman and gets ready to catch the baby. Shrike was not a gentle person. So when the head started to crown he grabbed it roughly and yanked it out. He then looks up at the woman and could tell that she was dead. He shrugged and handed the baby to a medical droid then turned to Han, "Solo, this is your sister, you are going to take care of her. I know you, you wouldn't let her die, and you're going to be the one in charge of her. Anything that goes wrong I will come after you. We're naming the child Lilian Anna Solo, after her mother. That's what she wanted." He said with a shrug, as if he cared about that.

Han looks at Shrike with shock evident on his face then he turns to look at the child. And immediately he felt so protective of this little baby. And he was going to make sure that nothing was going to happen to her. And that meant keeping her away from Shrike well, that was going to be a challenge, but a challenge he gladly took on. He walks over to her and smiles down at his sister. She was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. He could tell that she was going to be the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. He smiles and reaches over and strokes her cheek, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that this little girl would be safe. He looks at the droid, who nods at him. He picks up the tiny girl in his arms and holds her close.

Shrike watches in disgust, he had hoped that Han would have denied the child, and then he would be free to put her in the air lock. He didn't want the imperials coming to check out the child. If her mother were a Jedi Knight, then this child would be just like that. Why not take care of it when it was helpless? He looks at Han, "The first time that child makes any trouble what so ever, I'm going to put it in the airlock." He threatened, then he looks at the droid, "Take care of the mother I have other things to do." He then glares at Han and walks out of the room. He knew that Han was going to do his best to protect the child. That was what he was afraid of. But then again it was just another child to terrorize. That was something that could be looked forward to. When she got older, she wouldn't be able to control the force, that means she would use it, and he would punish her for something she didn't even know what she was doing.

Han watches Shrike leave and then looks at the droid, "Is it OK if I take her to my room." The droid just nodded at him as it moved over to the mother. Han smiles and makes his way out of the room. He was going to make sure that Shrike never laid one hand on her little head. This was something precious that he was going to have to protect with all his might. He was so excited about this. He would have someone to talk to now. Well he had Dewlanna, but now he had Lily and that meant that when she got older, she would be able to talk to him as well. He was not going to let anything take her away from him. He shuddered as he thought about what she was going to be like when she got older and interested in boys. Well he wouldn't worry about that right now. He just had to get to Dewlanna and introduce her to Lily.

Dewlanna, Han's wookiee friend and surrogate mother, was standing in the kitchen making sure that the food for tonight was going to be alright. When she heard footsteps, she turned around and growled a greeting to Han. She didn't notice the little bundle in his arms so she just turned back to her cooking. Ever since Han Solo was brought to the ship, she had looked after him, made sure that he was all right. And when Shrike beat him, she was the one that nursed him back to health. She just wanted what was best for him. And she hoped that the force was with him. She looks over her shoulder to growl something else, but froze. She had noticed the bundle. She looked at Han, and then shook her head.

Han looks at Dewlanna and smiles, "Dewlanna, this is my little sister Lilian Anna Solo, but we're going to call her Lily. She was just born a few minutes ago, and now Shrike wants me to take care of her. Can you believe it? I have a little sister." He then looks down at the little bundle in his arms and his heart sank. He looked at the tiny thing in his arms, "I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know if I can take care of her. I mean I don't even know what to feed her." He shook his head, "You might be able to help me." He said, he knew that Dewlanna had a family of her own, and maybe she would be able to help him. He looked down at the little bundle again. "I just hope I can bring her up to be a good person. I don't want her corrupted by Shrike."

Dewlanna smiles a toothy smile and walks over to Han and places a hand on his head. She went to the kitchen again and came out with a bottle of milk and a bottle; she told Han that she had saved this for something like this. She didn't know if Shrike knew of the many romances on this ship, and he wouldn't know if one of them had a baby. She puts the bottle down on the counter and takes the lid off the bottle of milk and pours it into the bottle, and makes her way to Han; she then demonstrated how to feed the little one. She smiles at Han when he feeds the child. He was a natural. This was going to be good for him; he needed someone on this ship. She knew that he had her, but now he had someone he could really talk to. And he would come to her many more times for help on how to raise her.

Han looks up at Dewlanna and smiles at her, "Thanks, I didn't know if I was going to be able to do this." He smiles at her and then finishes feeding her. "Well I should get to our cabin, Shrike would kill her if he knew I was still out. Thanks Dewlanna!" He said as he gave her a one armed hug. He turned around and made his way back to his cabin. He couldn't believe his luck today. He had found family that was the one thing that he wanted most of all. And now that he had Lily, he was going to make sure that nothing happened to her. He laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her and cuddled up to her as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sickness

Han Solo woke to his little baby sister crying. She had been doing that a lot for a whole week. He hadn't slept good in that amount of time. But he didn't mind, his little sister meant the world to him. And she wasn't feeling well. So he was going to make sure that she was going to get better. He had told himself, that if she didn't get better in a few days, he was going to take her to the closest med bay. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He had already told Shrike that his little sister was sick, but he didn't care. He had to go to Dewlanna, she would do something for her. He reached over and picked up the tiny form and held her close to him, "Don't worry Lils, I'll get you to a doctor soon." He said using the nickname, that he only would be able to use. He sighs as he gets up. He needed to talk to Dewlanna.

Dewlanna, was in the kitchen getting that nights supper ready. She was used to Han coming in with Lily every day. Actually today they were a little late. That wasn't like them. And she knew that Han had been having some trouble with the small child. She had been sick, and she needed to make sure that they were both alright. She wished that Han would hurry up and make his way to the kitchen. Then she would be able to help him if he needed to take his sister to the doctor. She hoped that he wouldn't. She had become close with Lily as well as Han. And there wasn't much that anyone could do about that. And she was going to make sure that they were both safe and sound. And if she needed to get them to the doctor, well then she would.

Han made his way to the kitchen. He didn't like the way Lily looked, she had barely any color, and he was worried that he was losing her. He didn't know what had happened but he had become close to his little sister, and he wanted to make sure that she was alright. And he would do anything to make sure that she was safe and sound. And if that meant breaking the rules to see a doctor, then he would take the punishment. He wasn't going to let Lily be the one to suffer because he was too chicken to break the rules for her. He smiles when he reaches the kitchen, "Dewlanna?" He whispered. When she appeared he smiled, "Hey, I think something's wrong with Lily. She has no color." He says as he produces the young one to the elderly wookiee.

Dewlanna looks at Lily and shakes her head and she growls softly at Han, asking him what he thought was wrong with her. When he just shook his head, she knew that he had no idea what was wrong with his little sister. And that was dangerous, they had to get her to a doctor, and they needed to do it fast. Lily looked like she was fading, and there was nothing in the galaxy that was going to stop her from taking her to the doctor. She smiles at Han and motions him to follow her. She knew where the shuttles were and that was where they were going to go, they needed to get a shuttle to go down to…what planet were they on? She looks out the window and growls one name to Han _Alderaan._

Han looks out the window and smiles, it was a beautiful planet. He would be happy to take her down there. He knew that it was a peaceful planet so that meant no weapons. So Shrike wouldn't be able to use a blaster if he stayed on planet. He smiles to himself and looks up at Dewlanna, "I think that's a great idea. I know it's risky, but we can't afford to be careful right now. Lily is in a lot of danger right now and I won't let any harm come to her." He said as he followed her out of the room into the shuttle bay, "So how is it that we're going to get past Shrike?" He didn't know and he didn't think he wanted to know. If Dewlanna just sent both he and Lily down to the planet, he could blame it all on himself, but that wasn't going to be likely. He knew that Dewlanna would want to come with them, to make sure that they were both alright.

A few hours later Han looks at Dewlanna as they came up to the med bay, "Do you think she'll be alright?" He asked as calmly as he could. He was starting to feel a little ill himself. He wasn't sure what was wrong with his little sister. But he was going to find out and then he was going to pay for her treatment. He had been saving some of his pick pocketing money for something like this. He had to be secretive about that, if Shrike found out then he was a dead boy. He sighed as they got out of the speeder and made it to the med bay. Han takes Lily from Dewlanna's arms and makes his way to the front desk. He was going to make sure she was alright.

The receptionist looks up and notices Han walking towards her, "Hello, how may I help you today?" She asked politely and she looked down at the baby in Han's arms. He couldn't be the father, he was too young. And maybe just maybe he had stolen the baby. Though she didn't see how that could be. The baby and the boy had a lot in common in looks. So maybe if she just forgot about calling the police. She would assist them as best as she could. She could tell that the baby was very sick, and she wasn't going to allow anything to happen to such a helpless little creature.

Han smiles nervously, he had never done anything like this before, "Hi my name is Han Solo, and this is my little sister Lilian Anna Solo and she's sick. I didn't know what to do, so I brought her down here. There's something very wrong with her." He said as he looked at her, "Please help us." He said looking at his sister. He wanted to make sure she was safe and well. And he knew that he couldn't leave this place without getting her to see a doctor. "She's very sick, and I know you will be able to help her. I'm her older brother. And I'll sign any papers you need me to sign. And if you want a grown up to do it, I have a wookiee here that will be able to sign the papers."

The nurse looked down at them and smiles, "I will see what I can do." This was the reason that she had become a nurse. So that she could help folks like the young man and his sister. She disappears from the desk so that she could find a doctor. She knew that the child was very sick and she wanted to make sure that she survived the night. She wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't do anything. And she was going to do this well. She finds a doctor and quickly informs them what was happening. They follow her back to the children, "This is Han Solo and his sister. His sister is very sick and needs some medical attention."

The doctor looks at Han and nods, "Come with me young man. We'll get her looked at and I promise she'll be alright." He motions for them to follow him. He lead them to a room and looked at Han, "Alright Son, lay her on the bed." When Han set the child on the bed the doctor moves over to her and starts to examine her. He could tell the child was in pain and not feeling well, but it didn't show on her small face. That surprised him. He smiles gently at the child as he starts to examine her. He was going to make sure that she was safe and well. HE looks at Han, "I'm afraid she'll have to stay over night." He smiles at the young man, "And you and your friend are welcome to stay." He said as he starts to put together an IV for Lily. He smiles at Han.

Han returns the smile and makes his way to the bed and reaches out and strokes the child's head, "It'll be alright Lils. I'll deal with Shrike when he finds out, don't you worry I won't let him lie a hand on you. I'm going to make sure you're safe and well." He said as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He was going to make sure that Shrike was going to take out his anger on Han. It was his fault that Lily was here, he was the one that took her. And Dewlanna was paying, so he didn't know how angry the man could get. But he was going to make sure nothing happened to Lily.

A few days later Lily is released from the hospital. Han smiles as he takes her in his arms, she was well. He was glad, that she was with him. And now that she was here, there was nothing in the world that would change his mind about leaving her. It was very hard to leave her at the hospital when they asked him to. But that was something he was going to have to get through his head. He smiles at Dewlanna, "I'm just glad that's over." He said with a smile.


End file.
